


Teach Me To Feel

by Steildottir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: / KenHina / Kenma x Hinata / HaikyuuExisten personas en este mundo que no saben expresar sus sentimientos. Mejor dicho, es posible que no tengan sentimientos.Kenma conoce a Hinata Shoyo, un florista amante del voley que hace que sus sentimientos salgan a flote.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Teach Me To Feel

Existen personas en este basto mundo que no saben lo que es sentir. 

Jamás sintieron tristeza cuando el cielo se nublaba, tiñiendose de un negro alarmante. 

Nunca sintieron felicidad cuando miraban por la ventana y veían ese cielo que días atrás era negro cómo la noche, ahora estaba solamente adornado por un resplandeciente sol mientras los pájaros cantaban y avisaban que hoy iba a ser un gran día.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

Preguntó Kenma viendo sus valijas.

— No lo sé. 

Respondió con sinceridad Akaashi. 

Para Kenma los pájaros solo se estaban riendo de él. 

El orfanato para "personas especiales" que se encargaba de ellos, los echó a la calle, ya que ambos habían cumplido la mayoría de edad. 

Al cumplirlos, ellos estaban por su propia cuenta en una sociedad cruel con ellos.

— Vámonos. 

Akaashi comenzó a caminar, sin ningún rumbo aparente.

— ¿A dónde? 

— No lo sé. 

Lo único que ambos sabían con certeza, es que la primavera había llegado. 

★

En otra parte de la ciudad, un chico de cabello anaranjado, abría la ventana de su habitación admirando el radiante sol que parecía saludarlo. 

Era hora de abrir la tienda de flores. ¡Estaba listo para otro gran día!

Lleno de energía y motivación, Hinata Shoyo se encargaba de abrir su pequeña pero acogedora florería.

Al lado de su florería había una cafetería, sus dueños eran Yachi y Yamaguchi quienes decidieron poner dicho café para pagar sus estudios. ¡Y les estaba yendo muy bien! 

Había oído que necesitaban un trabajador más hace unas semanas. 

Yamaguchi era el que llegaba primero, lo saludaba, hablaban un rato e intercambiaban flores por un rico café. 

Yachi llegó después de unos minutos con un póster para promocionar su cafetería. 

Yachi era una experta en hacer pósters. ¡Le quedaban genial!

Y ahora los tres estaban hablando de lo hermoso que era el día. 

— Disculpe. 

Una voz interrumpió su charla.

— ¿Usted es la dueña de la cafetería? — Preguntó Akaashi. Con Kenma escondido detrás de él. — Vengo por el trabajo. 

Yachi se le quedó viendo. Era más que obvio que era uno de "esos". Sus ojos sin brillo lo delataban. 

La sociedad era absurdamente malvada con las "personas especiales", se les excluía de todo y todos y se les despreciaba. 

Yachi no estaba dispuesta a ser parte de esa horrible sociedad. Miró a Yamaguchi que parecía entender sus pensamientos.

— ¡Claro! — Le sonrió amablemente. — Entremos al café y hablemos. 

Akaashi se mostró incómodo ante la sonrisa de la más baja. Los de su tipo no están acostumbrados a que las personas "normales" le sonrían. 

— Kenma. ¿Vienes? — Se giró hacía el menor, este estaba absorto mirando las flores del local. Akaashi estaba seguro de que Kenma nisiquiera lo escuchó. 

— Flores.. — Balbuceó en voz baja. 

Akaashi no parecía entender a que quería llegar el más bajo. 

— Es que nunca había visto una. — Aclaró. 

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es que nunca viste una flor? ¡No puedo ni imaginarlo! — Exclamó Hinata, enojado por tal injusticia. ¡Todos merecen ver la belleza de las flores! 

Kenma se sobre saltó por aquel grito tan repentino. 

— Si quieres, puedo enseñarte sobre las flores mientras tu amigo va con Yachi y Yamaguchi a la cafetería. 

Se ofreció con una gran sonrisa que estremeció a Kenma, poniéndolo aún más incómodo. 

¿Incómodo era la palabra adecuada? 

Al observar fijamente los ojos de Hinata, Kenma se dió cuenta que la palabra "incómodo" no era la apropiada. 

En el corazón de Kenma, había un sentimiento que jamás sería capaz de sentir por sí mismo. 

Ese sentimiento, estaba floreciendo gracias a Hinata.


End file.
